Miraculous Eclipse
by MagicPineapple
Summary: "Alex Anders" is a normal teen with almost no family, when he ends up in Paris, he realizes that this trip is more complicated than he thought it out to be. full of action, OC Characters and akuma, and new miraculous too! this Fanfiction is probably worth a look!
1. Alex A Anders

[NEW] NEWS AND UPDATES!

I decided to try and put most updates relating to the whole story here instead of in individual chapters, it makes it easy to locate information! Here will be release dates for chapters starting with chapter 7! As well as artwork I make (if any) and other notable things.

 **November 13, 2019:** _Revamp to the entire story! I rephrased and changed a lot of things in the released chapters! I suggest checking them out before skipping to the chapter you're at if this isn't your first time reading. Chapter 7 "Mother's Day Part 3" is now released._

 **Prologue**

Hey! I should introduce myself, I'm Alexander A. Anders. I would say I'm a pretty average person, this is my account of the story that led to me becoming a Superhero, and saving planet earth. it all started on my trip to Paris...

* * *

I drifted through the endless abyss, past dozens of people of all colors, nationalities, and state of dress, including some mummies, and bodies covered in sheets lying in Viking-esque ships, who were also floating along with me.

As I fell, the blackness began to turn a deep red. 'That's the color of blood' I realized.

Just as I was about to accept my obvious demise, I heard a voice. "Hey! _Where_ do you think you're going!?"

I was grabbed by my collar and pulled up and across the darkness toward a strange pulsating light. I looked up to see what stopped my endless fall, and shrieked. Hey, don't judge me, you would do the same thing if a freaking carnivorous _wolf_ was carrying you in its jaws. "Stop struggling, pup!" he (or I assumed he was male) mumbled through my collar,

I was at a loss, as it quickly flew up out of the red darkness.

I had a last look at the strange wolf before I was whisked through the strange pulsing glow floating in the air.

I

 **Alex A. Anders (AAA)**

 **Status: Very wet.**

 **Location: River Seine, Paris.**

I surfaced, gasping for breath. "Where am I?" I wondered. Then it all came back to me. I had come to meet my supposed Grandfather in the city.

I recalled that when I got here I took a helicopter across Paris. About 25 minutes later, we were almost there, -just a few miles to the landing pad- when suddenly I got a bad feeling. Almost on instinct, I had grabbed the convenient parachute under my seat, but before I could decide whether to put it on, there was a small explosion. I was flung outside the open doors, and I remember pulling the string on the parachute. It got stuck and only opened about half way, but luckily we were above a big river, and were only about 4 stories up, so I was pretty sure I would be okay. I attempted to slow my fall by putting on the parachute, with some difficulty because I was only holding on with one hand. and spread my arms out like a skydiver. Then I guess I was knocked out, but those memories are a bit fuzzy around the edges. Come to think of it, all my memories are a bit fuzzy…

Anyway, I miraculously seemed to have survived.

* * *

When I finally reached the riverbank I was panting hard from exhaustion. I hauled myself out of the water and over the railing. I checked I had everything I came with. ' _Pants?_ ' Check. ' _Shirt?_ ' Check. I freaked out for a moment until I realized the item I was looking for, my silver belt buckle, which was a family heirloom, and the only thing I had left of my parents, who died when I was a baby, was still underneath my shirt. Filled with relief, I collapsed, leaving my parachute on the ground.  
I lay there exhausted for what I guessed was at least a few hours before I got up and started walking away from the river.

I realized how dark it had gotten. "Shoot, I should have been there by now." I said to the dark bridge stretching over the water. Quickly getting over my near death experience. Or I would say, but inside I was still terrified. "Guess it's too late now..." I was pretty glad I didn't land on the bridge, or drown while unconscious, or didn't have a Parachute, or stayed in the copter, actually, there were a lot of things that could have killed me. I realized how lucky I was to have survived, especially from that height..

I found a bench next to the bridge and sat on it.

I didn't know how long I lay there before I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. The City

II

 **Alex A. Anders (AAA)**

 **Status: Still wet and tired**

 **Location: Banks of the river Seine, Paris**

In the morning I set off into the city streets with an aching back and a screaming stomach. All my money was drenched and I was freezing. I began wandering around for about an hour before resting on a park bench. Next to the park was a school. It seemed school was out for today, then I remembered it was saturday, of course school was out. I looked around, there was a blond boy next to a fountain getting his picture taken. (He had been there for 15 minutes..what's up with that?) And a carousel,

as well as a wolf- wait .. a wolf!? - in Paris? It looked like the one from my dream. I quickly got up and reached for my phone before realizing it wasn't waterproof.

I cautiously stepped toward it, then it bounded away. Momentarily forgetting my exhaustion, I sprinted after it, Why? I don't know, something about it, Called to me... for lack of a better word. But every time I turned a corner it was already turning the next one. I was exhausted and was starting to wonder if I should just stop when I turned a corner and found myself facing a strangely chinese-ish looking house, the wolf was nowhere to be found. I looked around to better orient myself and was just walking away, thinking how dumb it was to have thought I saw the wolf from my dream, don't all wolves look the same? suddenly an old man walked out of the house, something about him seemed familiar, But I can't quite place it. "Excuse me," He said in perfect english. "Are you Alexander?"

"Um… Yes sir?" I cautiously replied. "Who are you? If you don't mind me asking"

"I'm your uncle Wang Fu, you came here to stay with me, didn't you?" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, yes, of course!" I said, realizing where I must be, no matter how absurd it seemed. "I mean, Of course, pleasure to meet you."

The name 'Fu' sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place where I'd heard it before.

"May I come in?" I asked, still slightly confused.

"Please do!" he said as I followed him into the house. Hoping that this was indeed my uncle.

* * *

A/N

I'll try to do regular Author's Notes from here on. Note: This is the revamped version, the original made less sense, so to anyone who is reading this for the second time, I hope this makes more sense! Review if you feel like it. I don't think this will get very popular, as I'm just doing it for fun and not putting too much effort.


	3. Fenris

**-1 Day later-**

I was getting bored in the house so I did the only interesting thing I could do around here, look for Uncle Fu's turtle. I know he has one, I've seen it, but only once. I saw it out of the corner of my eye on Uncle Fu's shoulder.

I was just looking under a pillow when I heard Uncle Fu talking… I slowly peeked into the main room through the crack in the open door. Uncle Fu was sitting down talking to someone invisible. I listened intently to what he was saying… "-Don't know if he's ready" he was saying "He seems nice but i'll need to get to know him better before making any rash decisions, i've made a mistake once and hopefully that will be the last time."

"That's wise Master" came a higher unown voice, and there was the turtle! _Floating_ in the air beside Uncle Fu. just then a ball of light soared around me out of nowhere before stopping in front of me. The light faded, I leaped back in shock and got my first look at a tiny wolflike creature which was very small and very…Hovery…

"Ahh" the creature yawned "Ten thousand years will give you _such_ _a crick in the neck!"_

"I can tell your awed and amazed by my presence, oh, right I need to do the introduction thing." he grumbling. "I'm Fenris, Bla Bla Bla. I'm a magical being called a-"

"A Kwami…" I breathed, Something in that moment just.. Clicked. I'd heard of them in a cartoon before, Then I realised where i'd seen Uncle Fu before.

"A Kwami-" Finished Fenris, "wait, how did you know? Have you seen another kwami?" he asked in confusion "Oo if I get my hands on that Pollen… it's all buzz buzz with her, _So Annoying._ "

My mind was racing, if there was a kwami here, did that mean Ladybug and Cat Noir were here in paris too? I ran to the TV and turned it on.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Hi, i'm Nadja Chamack, Ladybug has just saved a helicopter from crashing into the streets, but one passenger is missing. We have no information on the subject in question but we believe he might have jumped from the copter, I will report if we get anymore details. Now to the whether."

"I knew it! I knew it I knew it! This is so cool! I'm like, in another dimension or something."

"Hmm," said Fenris "I was sent- Banished, to another world as well,"

"Wait," I asked "If you're a Kwami, then what's my-err, your, miraculous?"

"Your Belt of course. Say 'Fenris, Let's Hunt' to transform" he said with viger "i haven't transformed in forever!"

"Anyway, when you transform you can absorb Dark Energy to power me, from akumas and such." he said, back to his lazy/bored tone.

I looked down at my belt, I'd forgotten it was there. It had a Crescent moon on the buckle, it was the only thing I had of my parents.

"And such?" I asked, coming back to the conversation "what else gives you power?"

"Well, I can only be powered by darkness' truest form, Dark Energy, and..

Dark Chocolate.." He said maliciously (and hungrily if you ask me…)

A/N

Hi readers! Special thanks to _**emyy250**_ for being first to favorite the story!

The first 5 Favorites will get shout outs and have O.C. akumatized villains named after them! Thank you for reading!


	4. The First Battle

IV

I sat on a green couch in the house, staring at the TV, when- "A new villain has appeared at the Louvre and appears to be some kind of- Pharaoh?" said Nadja Chamack, gesturing towards an image, "He seems to have ahold of a girl who is live streaming now on the LadyBlog. Ladybug is now at the seen and-" I stood up and ran into my new bedroom. "Fenris?!" I called,

"What do you want now?" Fenris replied, coming out from behind a dresser.

I started walking out of the room, "I think we have work to do"

* * *

"Fenris! Let's Hunt!"

Light swirled around me in the alleyway, blinding me for a second before disappearing.

I stood admiring myself in a puddle, I now had light gray ears sticking out of my dark blonde hair, My mask was also gray, covering the top of my nose. A white scarf covered the back of my neck. My suit itself was light gray with dark gray on the sides that looked like fur. I had a cape, sort of. It looked more like a robe, a gray robe with silver lining. I had a rope around my waist like with the Moon buckle on the front.

Strangest of all, my eyes had turned from a deep blue to the darkest black imaginable, they seemed to absorb all light. looking into my eyes was like looking into black holes. Shaking out of my trance I finally looked for my weapon/item, I found none.

"That's odd" I said to myself patting my side, as my fingers brushed my Moon buckle a shadowy Outline appeared on my side, solidifying moments later to become a discus that looked like a full moon, when I threw it, it seemed to be unaffected by gravity until it hit the brick wall.

When I touched the buckle again the discus vanished into smoke. I leaped upwords, and Boy did I leap, I soared well past the rooftops before landing on one. '

Enough games' I thought as I ran quickly toward the Louvre. When I reached it I was met with a strange sight, a pillar made of a golden light, the ground below was littered with mummies.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were on the ground below it and in the steam of light, Alya! I tapped my belt and grabbed my discus, I had never been good at frisbee but hopefully with luck...

Then I threw it, my discus flew through the air directly at the Pharaoh on the ground, "Yes!" I praised my luck. Suddenly Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around the Pharaoh, the Pharaoh, in a flash of light started to float above the ground. "Just a little bit longer" I muttered as the discus neared its target. Then then the Pharaoh moved, dragging Ladybug with him and making the discus hit her instead. "That's not good"

Ladybug lost hold of her yo-yo and fell to the ground, unmoving as the Pharaoh soared into the sky and out of reach. Moments later he returned to the ground. "That was easier than I expected" said the Pharaoh, "Sekhmet! Give me strength!" then he released a thunder clap, knocking cat noir into a wall, where he groaned and lay still. "That's _really_ not good" I muttered.

The Pharaoh paused for a second as if listening to something then said, "Yes Hawk Moth" then he started toward Ladybug and Cat Noir. Presumably to get their miraculous, I couldn't let that happen. "Hey stupid!" I shouted, leaping off the roof.

"A human dares to insult me?! I will destroy you too" then he froze again and a faint outline of a butterfly could be seen in front of his face, it disappeared again, then he said "After I get Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous!" the purple outline could be seen again in front of the Pharaoh's face,

"you have a miraculous too? I'll take that first, Ladybug and Cat Noir can wait a mere moment more." then he started to advance toward me, he let loose another thunderclap that knocked me to the ground.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and charged the Pharaoh. I swung a punch at him, he blocked it before throwing a punch at me, hitting me directly in the chest and knocking me across the concrete. I didn't know how I was still alive, I threw my discus from where I lay, hitting the Pharaoh and cutting the pendant from the Pharaoh's neck (Totally intentional). the pendant was the most likely item for the Akuma in this strange world. I quickly did a flying kick and knocked the Pharaoh away from the pendant before stepping on it and releasing the Akuma.

I was pretty sure that akumas counted as pure darkness, so I quickly snatched the akuma out of the air and crushed it, an amazing feeling washed over me, like I could leap to the moon! Like I could rule the world! Then everything started to blur, I could see my feet in front of me, I seemed to be running on the rooftops…

* * *

Everything hurt. "what happened?" I groaned. I tried to sit up, but fell down immediately. I looked around, I was on a rooftop, still transformed. "Hunt Successful" I said, dropping the transformation and releasing Fenris. "What a joyride!" Fenris commented unusually happily, I suspected him immediately, "Fenris, What did you do?" I questioned. "Won't say nothin" said Fenris, turning away. "What happened fenris?" I asked getting angrier by the second. "Well… fine, if you absorb more dark energy then your body can handle, I take control and dispel the energy and may or may not have reeked some havoc."

"Fenris…" I said, exasperated, "You may have just ruined my chance to become a hero." 'Fine,' I thought, 'I'm a Lone Wolf now'

* * *

 **A/N** Hello! Me again, sorry for not uploading, I hope the length will make up for it, And sorry for not acknowledging Yami Null, for being the second favorite! Anyway, I have work to do, thanks for reading!


	5. Mothers Day Part 1: School Day

_Character Profile_

 _Alex. A. Anders. (AAA. Triple A)_

Likes: _Being helpful_

Dislikes: _Bullies (Chloe especially, because Chloe's a rich bully)_

Best Subject: _English (Languages)_

Worst Subject: _Art ("Not happening" he says when he sees a paint brush)_

Favorite Subject: _Science ("Hmm, Interesting.." he says when he doesn't understand)_

Hobby: _Destroying stuff with science! (But doesn't do it often)_

Fact: _Alex has no family and feels closer to Animals than humans._

 _he grew up with a rich person who made him think that everyone spoke as formally as he did,_

 _he learned better when he got into the world at age 12._

 **==MOTHERS DAY SPECIAL==**

I stood in front of his new school, Collège Françoise Dupont loomed before me,

Fenris squirmed in the leather bag strung across my back. People were everywhere,

I was pretty antisocial and wasn't use to lots of people,

"I wonder if i'll have friends for once," Friends… it seemed such a normal thing.

I walked through the double doors and into a courtyard, I checked the schedule.

 **ALEX'S SCHEDULE**

Homeroom

First Period: Science

Second Period: Math

Third Period: Art

Fourth Period: Languages (English/French)

Fifth Period: Gym

Sixth Period: Litteriture

Seventh Period: History

"Science first," I muttered, I walked up the stairs on the left side of the court yard toward a door labeled, " **Principal's Office** " I knocked three times on the door, "Come in!" came a voice.

As I opened the door I was met with a room with bookshelves on the walls and a large wooden desk in the center,

behind the desk sat a man wearing a brown suit, a pale tie with a gray beard.

"Ah! You must be Alexandre!" said the Principal, (Alexandre is Alexander in french) "Yes" I said simply. "My name is Principal Damocles. Umm, yes, "said Principle Damocles, looking through papers,

"you will be in the room across from here for science,

for math you will be in the same room Ms. Mendeleiev she can help you find your next class"

"Thanks" I said, then I walked out and across to Science and Math class.

* * *

I dominated english class, wonder why? Anyway, I walked into my next class,

Littereiture, with my new Homeroom teacher. I was met with, (roughly 14) pairs of eyes staring intently at me.

"Ah! You must be the new student Alexander!" said the woman

(The woman was - of course- the teacher Ms. Bustier) "Umm" my mind blanked,what was the word?

It wasn't easy speaking another language at 15. "Yes, call me Alex" I replied, giving up a complex answer. "Ok class" Said Ms. Bustier to the students,

"this is Alexander Anders, your new classmate!" she turned her attention to me,

"you can have a seat wherever you want!"

I looked around, sadly there were no empty desks so I sat next to the person who looked the least likely to make awkward introductions, I was wrong.

"Hey! Your names sounds like mine!" said the girl with radish pink hair. I mentally facepalmed, what was this person talking about?

"What?" I asked, confused.

"My names Alix, I'll just call you Alexander to make it easy ok?"

I went over the half of the words I understood for a moment,

"Sure Alix, wow, it's weird to call someone else by my name" I took my books out of my drawstring Patriots bag,

"well, should we be friends or something?" she asked.

"Okay, sure! Why not?" First friend! 1 hour later the bell rang, About Time!

"Oh! Looks like we've run out of time!" Said Ms. Bustier, "See you tomorrow!"

As we stood up to leave Alix asked "What are you giving your mum for mothers day?"

"Um," I wondered the best way to put this.. "She's dead" I said matter of factly,

truth be told, I had forgotten about Mothers day this sunday. "What?" Alix gasped,

hmm maybe I didn't put it well. "Yeah, no biggy, I'm kind of an orphan, so…"

"Oh, okay" Alix said, obviously thinking it was a touchy subject, (it wasn't really)

"Hmm, You could still give a gift to someone like a mother you know. Who takes care of you?"

I replied "I live with my uncle" then I said, "good idea, I'll think about who I could give something to" I said goodbye to Alix, I had other things on my mind.

* * *

Part 1 END

A/N

I have been working on this chapter for a while, Hope you enjoyed! Part 2 should be out today or tomorrow! I'm working in 'Emyy250' into the next chapter, Stay tuned! NOTE: assume everyone is speaking in French unless said otherwise. | Please comment on new villains and ideas! (I can't do this alone!) There will be a new villain in the next part, my name idea is Ms. Mothers Day, comment if you have any better Ideas for a name! Everyone, Thanks for reading!

(And yes, my Profile is a joke for april fools day) Changed it


	6. Mothers Day Part 2: Bully Problems

"Hello!" Said the blond boy I had seen at the park. The boy was apparently in my class, I'd been avoiding him, but he'd cornered me after school, something about him seemed… Unsettling. "I'm Adrian! Don't think we've met, what's your name?"

Better get this over with. "I'm Alexander Anders," I said in a neutral tone, I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck sticking up, who was this guy?

"Nice to meet you Alexander, I'll just call you Alexander so not to get confused with Alix, It's easier that way!"

"Sure." I replied, losing my cool entirely and some frustration slipped into my voice. I started walking forward, pushing past him and hurriedly making for the door,

"Hey! Wait!" he called. He watched me all the way out, I could feel it, that boy was trouble..

Outside the school building another girl who was in my class was brandishing something shiny in another girl's face,

the one in my class was named Chloe, (Alex pointed out the people in the classroom) the other girl I didn't recognize, but was holding an origami bracelet.

As I got closer I heard; "...Repulsing gift, I however am giving _this_ to my mother" she brandished again the shiny diamond bracelet made of gold

(to clarify, it was made of gold with a diamond on the top),

"That _gift_ of yours is a disgrace!" she then slapped the origami bracelet out of the girls hand and promptly stepped on it, then started Laughing, _Laughing!_

Can you believe it! I was there in a flash, I couldn't stand bullies, even when I was angry I would hide my anger and walk away, not a disgraceful act like this!

I grabbed Chloe's arm and twisted it behind her back, she stopped laughing after that! Ha! "Youch! _What_ are you _Doing_!"

"Apologize." I growled. Pushing her arm harder, "Ow Ow Ow! Stop! Wait till my father - _the mayor!_ \- Hears about this!" I pushed even harder, "Ow Ow Ow!"

* * *

 _Far away, in a dark room full of white butterflies, a large window opened, standing in the chamber was a man in a purple outfit with a cane, his name was Papillon; The Butterfly, (but that's a silly/totally-not-evil name, so he will be known as HawkMoth) "Ah, people, humans are the number one source of negative emotions!"_ _he cupped his hands around a Butterfly, dark energy pulsed from his hands. When HawkMoth uncovered his hands, the butterfly had turned black and dark purple._ _"Fly free my little akuma! And find the source of this anger!"_

* * *

"I said _Apologize_ , now do it."

"Ok, ok, ok. Fine, _I'm sorry_ , Nowletgo _now_!"

I released her arm and helped pick up the girl's origami bracelet. Just then, a Limousine pulled up in front of the school. Chloe stalked up to the Limo and entered when the Shofer opened the door.

"Wow, I don't think I've seen anyone do something like that to Chloe! My name is Emily by the way, But you can call me Emmy"

"Nice to meet you Emmy, I can't stand bullies like Chloe"

"My Bracelet!" Cried Emmy as she picked it up, "It's _Ruined_!" And indeed it was, the Bracelet was crushed and broken, it had obviously taken a while to make. "Emmy, I'm no wizard, I can't do anything for your bracelet, i'm sorry."

"That's ok," She said "you did what you could." and with that, she hurried off, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Check it out!" Alya said to Marinette, "Huh?" Marinette asked, Alya pointed to where the new student, -what was his name?

Right, Alexander- was standing, helping Emily pick up her Bracelet. Soon after, Emily hurried off with tears in her eyes, clutching the bracelet.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Marinette "Did that boy do something to her?!"

"Calm down girl! He just took on Chloe!" She stared in wonder at Alexander. "What is he thinking!?"

Alya stared as Alexander walked away "Chloe has her dad under her thumb,, he could literally be arrested!"

"No _way_ Alya! They wouldn't arrest someone for that? Would they?..."

Alya broke into a grin, "But you should have seen Chloe's face!"

Marinette couldn't resist either, and they both burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

"What do you think is up with that adrian guy?" I asked Fenris when we got back,

"He set my fur on end, I think he's trouble" Said Fenris.

I layed on my bed and agreed "Yeah, me too. That Chloe girl could be trouble as well."

"If anything bad happens we can just transform and get out of here!"

"Your right as always Fenris, well, almost always.. Ok, almost never, but your right this time Fenris."

I sat up and wondered what and who my mother's day gift would be for, who do I know… Then it came to me, "What about Ms. Bustier?"

"What's this about your teacher?" asked Fenris

"I could give a gift to Ms. Bustier for mother's day! As far as I know she doesn't have any children, maybe she would even appreciate it"

"Yuck" said Fenris "All this kindness is leaving a bad taste in my mouth, Whats gotten into you today Alex? Why are you so _Kind_ " he spat the word 'Kind' as if just speaking the word could give him an illness.

* * *

The next day was the friday before Mother's Day, and everyone was talking about, or showing, what they were giving their Mothers.

The boy -Adrian- was standing dejectedly in the corner, that's right! He doesn't have a mother ether. I felt a little sad for him,

at least I had someone thing to look forward to giving a gift to. Then I my neck hairs started prickling, Fenris began squirming in my bag, "We need to talk, Fast!" he said quietly "Can't have anyone overhearing"

"Okay" I said uncertainty, I ducked beside the stairway outside and opened my bag.

"We need to transform now!" Fenris said eagerly.

"What? Why? And why are you so excited about it? I thought you were against me being a hero?" I looked at Fenris for a reply.

"I've had a long life see, and I was banished to another world, so my memory has been a bit.. Lacking. Anyway! I remember that when I was known as Fenris Wolf, the bringer of Ragnarok! Feared by all! I had the same sensation just now that I did then when I smelled Dark Energy, so I think there is an Akuma around here somewhere.."

"Your right," I said, "I'll do just that." I didn't comment on the fact that the only reason Fenris cared was because he was power hungry, and probably normally hungry.

I quickly ran around the side of the school, "Fenris! Let's Hunt!" Light swirled around me, I felt a strange cold and warm sensation,

then I put my hand against the wall, my hands made more friction than usual, then I tried something,

"Hup!" I leaped onto the wall and started trying to run up it on all fours, long story short, it worked! Now on top of the building,

I looked around, tree, tree, building, Giant army, tree.. Wait, Giant army!? In the streets I could see a large crowd of people! and marching toward us,

"What is that?" I said to myself,

in the center of the crowd was a pyramid made of people stacked on top of each other, moving at a steady pace toward the school.

On top of the people pyramid was a platform with a throne person in red was sitting on it,

and with my miraculous enhancing my eyesight, I could see that she wielded no weapon,

but as she passed people she would hold out her right hand and a blast of energy would envelop them, then they would join the crowd. "Akuma" I murmured, then raced towards it.

When I arrived on a nearby building I saw it, A paper bracelet around the Akuma's wrist, "Emmy? Is that you?" that settled it, I would do ladybug and cat noir's job and beat this akuma! That was when they saw me, first one person pointed up at me, then they all started moaning loudly in a dazed voice, sounding out the word; "Mir-a-cu-lous"

"Come on! No fair!" I panicked, Akuma/Emmy yelled "Get him! Make your Mother proud!" The people began to stack up onto another, (I felt sorry for the people on the bottom) making a staircase of bodys until they were almost close enough to reach me, I made a decision, if I leaped, I wouldn't be able to dodge her blasts, unless…

I leaped toward the Akuma/Emmy,

as I leaped she raised her hand, and sent a blast toward my face.

hoping my plan would work, I grabbed my Discus and blocked the blast! It went better than I thought! The Discus actually _reflected_ the blast, sending it back at her! "Gah!" she screeched, "My eyes!" the light did seem rather blinding.

I landed on the platform, then began the hand to hand combat. I ducked as she threw a puch, then threw my own, I blocked with my discus like a shield, and continued fighting, every once and a while I'd make a grab for the bracelet, but to no avail, then she swiped her leg under me, tripping me,

I was then kicked off the side and into the sea of bodys below,

that was when Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived.

* * *

A/N

This is a longer chapter, 2117 words, so I hope it makes up for the wait. I now know that I can't promise what time I upload a new chapter, so I'll do it whenever I have time, this is taking longer than usual to complete this ark, I hope those of you who got this far are enjoying or at least continuing to read, so I thank you for continuing to read and or enjoying it. We are almost at 300 views! *Parties* Thank you so much for reading!

Now, I don't want to make this author's note too long, but there is something funny I just _have_ to point out,

1\. I was thinking of making an akuma (Before I started writing this) that could erase memories and bring them back, and was originaly going to have Alex without memory, so the akuma would, instead of erasing his memory, bring it back. this was when I thought; what if Adrien and Marinette figure each others identities out and then have their memories erased. there are flaws with this, the main one being that when they beat the villain their memory would return, which would back me into a corner. _The Next Month:_ 'Oblivio' comes out. _Me:_ Come on! Why you steal my ideas!?

So yeah,

2\. SPOILER FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS: Alex's Drain ability allows him to use other heroes and villains powers within the 5 minutes before he transforms back, I might show this in the next chapter. _Today:_ 'Miraculer' comes out. _Me:_ Zagtoon, are you just scrolling through fanfiction for ideas!?

Suspicious...

3\. there is a fanfiction made by Marichat4ever called 'How About A Kwami-Swap?' where ladybug and cat noir swap kwami and miraculous, and ladybug with the Black Cat miraculous is called 'Lady Noir', in the future of season 3 it has been released that there will be a kwami swap, and ladybug will be called ' _Lady Noir'_

Coincidences? I think not! (But there is always the chance that we fanfictionists are just good at predicting and/or are just as smart as zagtoon!)

This was just an observation, I have nothing against Zagtoon or Miraculous at all, but it's cool to see my ideas on screen!

Thanks for reading! there is a fanfiction for My Hero Academia I am writing for a creative writing project, if you want me to publish it I will! if you don't want to comment please follow the story! let's say 5 followers or one comment asking and i'll release it on here!

(I don't want to be _that-guy-who-asks-for-followers-and-favorites_ but I don't have a need to release it if no one wants to read it, and I wasn't planning to release it in the first place)

Thanks for reading! See you in the next one!


End file.
